1. Field of Art
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of digital video, and more specifically, to creating new digital videos using existing portions of other videos.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Many viewers of online digital videos would like to create their own videos depicting desired objects or events in a manner not readily observable in nature and hence not able to be directly captured by video recording devices. For example, a user might wish to create a composite video that includes footage of a running cat, placing the footage on a visually pleasing background along with accompanying text. However, it may be difficult to create or locate a video depicting the desired objects or events, such as a running cat. Even if a user manages to locate such a video, it is additionally difficult to isolate the specific spatio-temporal portion of the video corresponding to the object or event of interest (e.g., the running cat) within that video and to create and manipulate a new derivative video incorporating the desired portion while excluding unwanted portions (e.g., the background, or foreground objects other than the cat).